


The Closet.

by velvetiscake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Trapped In A Closet, n e ways i want them happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetiscake/pseuds/velvetiscake
Summary: Everyone is done with the sexual tension between Kogane and Goshiki. So, they use one of the oldest tricks in the book. Trap them in the closet.BRFBEK THIS IS MY FIRST BOOK SO ITS SHIT-
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

(No ones pov.)

Everyone was having a good time at the youth training camp, even though Hinata sneaked in. After a while, people started to notice the sexual tension between two of the boys. It sorta got in the way with Kogane staring at Goshiki or Goshiki giving him the "lovey dovey" eyes. They eventually got tired of it. They needed a plan to be able to "get them together." So they made a groupchat so Goshiki and Kogane wouldn't notice.

Turniphead has made a groupchat.  
Turniphead has added: tired, Fuck you, and orange  
turniphead: alright so we all are tired of the tension between kogane and goshiki correct?

tired: yes oml it's annoying

orange: YEAH!!!!!!

fuck you: stop using caps youre giving me a headace. Also yes.

turniphead: so what are we gonna do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tired: oh ok
> 
> orange: IGREFGGEYFGYFGCH WE SAY ALL OF THAT JUST FOR AN 'ok' BAHAHHAHHAHAHUHIA
> 
> fuck you: oh. my. god. i'm going to stab you if you dont stop using caps.
> 
> btw here are the users!!
> 
> turniphead: kindaichi  
> tired: kunimi  
> fuck you: tsukishima  
> orange:hinata!!!

Kogane began to notice everyone else on there phones. He thought, 'Huh? Am I not suppose to know what they are doing?' Goshiki didn't care he was focused. 

'Unnamed Groupchat'

turniphead: does anyone have any ideas on what to do?

tired: no not really. it would be kinda complicated since they go to different schools tbh.

orange: GOING TO DIFFERENT SCHOOLS DOESN'T AFFECT ANYTHING!!!!!! it does affect anything between me and Kenma at least :DDD

fuck you: stop using caps dumbass. but it kinda affects things if they live very far away. i mean for kenma it isnt a bad thing but Kuroo is a clingy piece of shit so he doesnt like it.

tired: oh ok

orange: IGREFGGEYFGYFGCH WE SAY ALL OF THAT JUST FOR AN 'ok' BAHAHHAHHAHAHUHIA

fuck you: oh. my. god. i'm going to stab you if you dont stop using caps.

turniphead: i could look up ways to get people together!!!!

tired: good idea cuz im to tired to do anything

turniphead: haha ik and im to dumb to think

fuck you: you all are actual idiots oml

orange: HEYYYYY THATS MEAN STINGYSHIMA

fuck you: k

orange: KINDAICHI CAN I NAME THE GROUCHAT?!?!??!?!??

turniphead: uh go ahead ig 

[orange named the groupchat: 'MAKING KOGAGOSHI CANON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

tired: what the hell is 'kogagoshi'??

orange: thank you for asking it koganes and goshikis name put together!

tired:oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi! so some relationships are just gonna be mentioned (i.e. kurootsuki or kenhina)  
> and this chapter is on of the only chaapters that metions them!
> 
> drink some water eat and take ur medicine!!  
> -kogane :))


	3. Chapter 3

Goshiki still didn't care but he hated seeing Kogane sad so he did something.

[GETTING KOGAGOSHI TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

turniphead: so one of the best results was 'try trapping person a and b in a closet and let them confess'

tired: you guys would have to do that cause i aint doing shit

turniphead: but akiraaaaaaaaa

tired: ...

turniphead: pleaseeeeeeee akiraaaaaaaa

tired: ...fine but tsukishima has to pay me

fuck you: wait what

orange: BAHJKQSABHSVHJFJHEBFKbvHJ

orange: GET FUCKED TSUKKIGYUDWGEFHKJ 

fuck you: what happened at the end

[orange has added bowlcut bb to: 'MAKING KOGAGOSHI CANON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

bowlcut bb: wh

orange: GOSHIKI WHY DID YOU DO THATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

bowlcut bb: cause i cant stand kogane being sad it effects playing

tired: just that?

bowlcut bb:🙂🔫

tired: youd be doing me a favor

turniphead: AKIRAAAAAAAAAAA

tired: i was just joking dw

bowlcut bb: uh i just backread and what the actual fuck

turniphead: teehee

bowlcut bb: oh god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehheeheh they start trying to put the boys together  
> 😼 
> 
> anyways!! drink something eat, and take ur medicine!!!!


	4. update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: a little violence but not a lot.

hi it's jean's friend here, he has had a situation that has but him into the hospital. We aren't sure wha will actually happen but we are hoping for the best. he will come on time to time ( in like a few days [after his amputation ofc]) just to read and shit. not update books. i will try my best to answer questions but it's not guarantee. - T (if you would like to know wha happened, his leg is sorta... falling apart. he has to get it amputated. telling you this so there isnt any questions bout it.)

update, his thing starts tomorrow. We hope for the best. -T

update #2, he is done with his surgery. he should be waking up in a few hours or so.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i want them to be happy N E WAYS this is my first book! so im not used to ao3 writing just yet hehe (i come from wattpad) but i'm proud of it so far!! i update a lot cause i cheat during school so i dont pay attention to lessons lmao. but comments and kudos are loved!!!  
> -kogane :)))


End file.
